Frutarian VS Sleepaholic
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Asada Shino adalah gadis cerdas yang pemalu. Dia sering tertidur tanpa sengaja, karena itulah dia dijuluki 'Sleepaholic'. Berbeda dengan Kirigaya Kiriko, gadis cantik yang terkenal dan dijuluki sebagai 'Frutarian' karena suka sekali makan buah. Mereka berdua bersaing dalam hal apapun, tidak ingin mengalah.
1. PROLOGUE

**Frutarian VS Sleepaholic**

Title: Frutarian VS Sleepaholic

Disclaimer: **Reki Kawahara**

By: **Akizuki Airy**

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, School Life, Comedy

Chara: Asada Shino (main), Kirigaya Kiriko, Yuuki Asuna, etc

Rate: **T**

Summary: Asada Shino adalah gadis cerdas yang pemalu. Dia sering tertidur tanpa sengaja, karena itulah dia dijuluki '_Sleepaholic_'. Berbeda dengan Kirigaya Kiriko, gadis cantik yang terkenal dan dijuluki sebagai '_Frutarian_' karena suka sekali makan buah. Mereka berdua bersaing dalam hal apapun, tidak ingin mengalah.

Warning: Kirito jadi Kiriko, OOC, AU, typo, no EYD, miss, etc :P

.

.

.

.

_PROLOGUE_:

.

.

.

.

Berlembar-lembar kertas yang kubaca selama ini tidak mengalihkan perhatianku saat aku tertidur. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa diriku aneh, tapi entah kenapa aku mengacuhkannya. Membiarkan ejekan lewat begitu saja, menghargai pujian ketika aku memenangkan olimpiade atau lomba. Aku tidak suka berteman dan lebih suka menyendiri.

Ya, sendiri. _Alone is better_.

Hiki? _maybe_. Banyak yang bilang kalau aku lebih mirip hiki.

Tapi, inilah hidupku. Tidur dan membaca, seolah tidak bisa lepas dari diriku.

Sejak 'dia' datang, hidupku berubah. Karena 'dia'-lah, aku mengenal kata 'teman' yang penting dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

.

.

[A/N]

summary gaje, prolog gaje, mana Kirito jd Kiriko lg :P siap-siap digaplok fans SAO :P #run

enjoy reading! chap 1? akan update secepatnya kok! #amin

review dlu, pasti chap 1 update! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Frutarian VS Shopaholic**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sedang asyik membaca buku novel baruku, mendadak terdengar suara menyebalkan dari pojok kelas. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya, suaranya dan kibasan tangannya yang centil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang sok cute itu. Aku ingin memakinya, membentaknya ataupun memukulnya (jika aku bisa). Namun, aku pasti kalah. Karena temannya banyak dan suka membela dirinya, meskipun itu salah.

"Huh…" aku mendengus pelan sambil kembali membaca novelku.

"Hei, Shino_-chan_!"

_Suara itu…!_ pikirku kesal, _dan dia memanggilku Shino_-chan?!_ Keterlaluan!_

Aku mendesah pelan sambil melanjutkan membaca novel.

"Kamu tidak mendengarku, Shino_-chan_?!"

_Ya, aku tidak mau mendengarmu suaramu,_ jawabku di dalam hati.

Gadis itu kesal dan akhirnya berjalan ke bangku-ku. Dia memukul mejaku dengan keras hingga aku terlonjak. Terdengar suara gemerincing gelang ketika dia mendobrak mejaku. Bau parfumnya pun aku hafal. Rambut hitamnya digerai panjang dengan jepit berwarna putih di poninya.

Kirigaya Kiriko—gadis yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

"Kamu itu… nyebelin banget, sih?!" bentaknya sambil menatapku dengan _deathglare_ yang menyeramkan.

Aku hanya berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ah, tadi kau memanggilku, ya?! _Gomenasai_, aku tidak mendengarnya… Kukira suara perutku yang keroncongan karena tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan."

"Ap…" baru saja dia mau menceramahiku, aku sudah memotong perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, sudah jam segini! _Gomen ne_, aku harus pergi! Kata Azariya_-sensei_, aku akan diberikan soal untuk olimpiade! Jaa mata!" ujarku singkat sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

_Hah… begini lebih baik,_ pikirku kesal.

Soal perutku yang keroncongan karena tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan, itu bohong. Tapi soal olimpiade, aku jujur. Jadi, aku sesegera mungkin mencari banyak alasan agar tidak beradu mulut dengannya. Dan lagi, aku berakting dengan cukup baik tadi.

Kakiku berjalan melewati lorong setiap kelas. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing karena berbicara dengan Kiriko tadi. Novelku—untunglah aku membawanya. Jika aku meninggalkannya di kelas, mungkin Kiriko sudah mengambilnya atau merusaknya tadi. Aku berbelok di koridor sayap kanan lantai dua, lalu berjalan menuju ruang persiapan. Kubuka pintu ruangan dan di dalam sudah terlihat Azariya_-sensei_ dan—

Yuuki Asuna—gadis yang menurutku paling baik di sekolah.

"Asuna!" seruku senang sambil duduk di sebelahnya, "Senang kau dipilih untuk olimpiade bersamaku!"

"Tidak, kok. Azariya_-sensei_ yang merekomendasikannya…" Asuna merendah.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu sepenuhnya usaha Yuuki_-san_." Azariya-sensei tersenyum lembut.

(terpotong oleh percakapan author dgn chara)

Pembaca: emg ada yg namanya Azariya di SAO?

Author: baca SAO light novel vol. 9 dong di Baka Tsuki! ceritanya di Underworld!

Azariya: aku memang tokoh sampingan di Underworld. terimakasih Airy-sensei telah menampilkan diriku di dalam fic ini *membungkuk*

Alice: sister! jgn hormat padanya! sister ini lebih terhormat dibanding author macam dia!

Author: iiih! Alice! ganggu aja! *marah*

Eugeo: kelihatannya para pembaca tidak mengenal kita?

Author: kalian kan dari SAO light novel vol. 9, hanya sedikit org yg tau kalian loh. *kaget* eh, kok tokoh di Underworld jd muncul smua?

Sortiliena: dimana Kirito? Author: huwaaa! kan Rina-senpai udh lulus dari Master Sword Academy?!

Sortiliena: Rina-senpai? panggilan itu mengingatkanku dgn Kirito saat memanggilku dulu Eugeo: berisik, ah. kita back ke fic-nya lg, yuk. author-nya kebanyakan ngomong, nih

Author: *ngejar Eugeo sambil bawa kapak*

(_dialogue end, back to fic_)

Asuna—dia gadis yang bertolak belakang dengan Kiriko. Asuna adalah gadis yang cerdas, pintar memasak, cantik, baik hati, tapi dia terkadang mudah marah. Apalagi, marahnya sangat menyeramkan. Jadi, aku berusaha tidak membuatnya marah. Dia adalah sahabatku satu-satunya.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke topik, kalian hanya punya waktu sebulan untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade fisika. Paham?" tanya Azariya_-sensei_.

"_Wakarimasta_!" jawabku dan Asuna bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[A/N]

hoho, Kiriko jd cwe asli disini #jump :v :v :v

emg sengaja biar greget gituh :v #run dan ini jga terinspirasi dari temen fb yg pkek username Kirigayo Kiriko :3

oke, jgn lupa review!


End file.
